The present invention relates to a retractable spray hose for an oven or the like and in particular to a spray hose that reduces the chance of accidental discharge during extension and retraction.
Commercial ovens are frequently provided with spray hoses, for example, attached to a reel that allow the interior of the oven to be readily cleaned. Such cleaning helps to reduce buildup of grease or other deposits on the walls of the oven such as may lead to the transfer of cooking flavors between foods or which may burn producing unwanted smoke or burning odors.
The spray hose may provide a shower type head that may include a built-in water valve allowing the user to easily control the spray of the water. In order to prevent damage to the hose when it is not in use and conserve space within the kitchen, the hose may be stored on a spring-loaded reel, for example, attached to the bottom of the housing of the oven. In order to use the hose, the user may grasp the spray nozzle as positioned in a cradle near an opening in the reel and by pulling the spray nozzle out, pull the hose through that opening to a proper length for cleaning. A locking mechanism such as a ratchet may lock the reel against retraction during the cleaning operation and then be released to allow the hose to be fully retracted after use.
It is desirable to have a positive shutoff of the water through the hose other than that provided by the shower nozzle. To this purpose an additional shutoff valve may be exposed for control by the user to allow the water to be disconnected from the hose.